Cash or Credit
by CrazySailorJohnny
Summary: Five times Blaine came in his pants and one time Kurt did. Klaine, NC-17.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Me and my bestie TanquillityofPassion are currently on vacation in _freaking_ Narnia **BUT**, we found an old laptop of hers and thought we'd write something together. So here's "Cash or Credit" aka5 times Blaine came in his pants and 1 time Kurt did.

* * *

><p>Fandom: Glee<p>

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Title: Cash or Credit (inspired by Lonely Island's "Jizzed in my pants")

Warnings: ... frequent ejaculation?

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Humour, Romance, Smut.

Spoilers: Seasons 1,2.

* * *

><p>1.<p>

That was it. That was the moment. The moment for which he shall not cower. He, Blaine Anderson would get in there and kiss the boy senseless. He would do it. He had a few words prepared for the occasion, anyway.

Well, it didnt go exactly as planned. He certainly forgot half the things he meant to say but he couldn't have been all that bad. I mean, they were pretty much kissing right now.

And that was a problem. A one-sided problem perhaps since Kurt didn't seem to mind all that much, forcing his tongue inside Blaine's mouth while his hands tagged on his gelled hair.

"K-kurt mmmm...I-" Blaine tried to interject in between Kurt's constant attack on his mouth. Kurt seemed to misunderstand him, forcing his tongue deeper while he trapped Blaine's lower lip between his teeth, biting at it gently.

Blaine whined into the kiss, his face flushing bright red as he felt his cock harden at Kurt's surprisingly passionate treatment.

Kurt's hands moved from where they were cupping his face, now resting on his thighs , dangerously close to his fully erect cock that was now straining his pants, begging to be touched.

"Kurt please." He begged against Kurt's lips.

Kurt had to stop otherwise he would come within seconds, his cock unbearably hard in his pants, precum staining his underwear.

_Damn,_ those were some expensive underwear!

Kurt's palms trailing up and down his thighs as well as his mouth that has now moved from his own and started sucking on his earlobe made Blaine realize that Kurt probably took his begging as an encouragement rather than a plea to stop.

Blaine started picturing dead puppies in his mind in an attempt to stop himself from coming in his pants, an action that was far too embarrasing to be willing to survive from when a moan ripped out from deep within Kurt's throat and Blaine positively lost it.

His cock twitched uncontrolably as come filled the inside of his underwear. He groaned, his head falling limply on Kurt's shoulder as the other boy seized his movements.

"Uh? Blaine? Why did you stop? Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked timidly.

"N-nothing!" Blaine stuttered, "I have to go."

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes later [Warblers practice]<em>

"Kurt-

"I'm not talking to you!"

"But-

"But what?"

"Um... I had to pee?"

* * *

><p>2.<p>

"Kurt, we have to go back." Blaine gasped, his hands tugging Kurt's undershirt, his jacket long gone and thrown carelessly on top of the choir room's piano.

"Give me two minutes, you're still wearing too many clothes." Kurt mumbled, his deft fingers swiftly unbuttoning Blaine's vest.

"_Gosh_ Kurt, where did my baby penguin go?" he pouted, his eyes widening at Kurt's wild, predatory look.

"It reincarnated." Kurt responded off-handedly, resuming to his previous actions of sucking on Blaine's lip while his hands wandered downwards, reaching for the other boy's bulge.

The moment Blaine felt Kurt's hand palming his clothed erection, he let out a loud moan.

Blaine's responded by letting his hands roam on Kurt's back before resting on his ass cheeks and bringing Kurt's body flashed against his own.

With this newfound closeness he felt something hard probbing against his thigh. And that wasn't _only_ a penis but exceptionally large one as well.

Well, you can't blame him for coming in his pants at the thought of what this penis could do alone.

"Oh my God Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked anxiously when Blaine slumped against the piano, his eyes screwed shut.

"Hey guys where the hell were you? The show's already started!" Finn's voice came from the door.

Kurt immediately straightened up, fixing his hair as he said: "We'll be right there"

"Oh, cool." Finn commented and left the room.

"Up we go!" Kurt turned, looking at Blaine who was bend over the piano, "Um ... is everything alright?" he added, noticing Blaine's hand curled protectively around his abdomen.

"Nah, I'm good." Blaine mumbled through gritted teeth. _Fuck my life ..._

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Title: Cash or Credit (inspired by Lonely Island's "Jizzed in my pants")

Warnings: ... frequent ejaculation?

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Humour, Romance, Smut.

Spoilers: Seasons 2.

* * *

><p>AN: This is a Kurt Hummel appreciation chapter! Also Blaine is the voice of reason.

* * *

><p>3.<p>

This couldn't go on anymore. Not only was it incredibly embarrassing coming in his pants like a pre-teen shortly after each of their make out sessions, Blaine also felt like a horrible boyfriend, putting his own needs before his boyfriend's pleasure.

Not to mention that too many visits at the dry cleaning would soon become suspicious.

No, that should change. From now on Kurt would be the one coming in his pants.

It was on.

* * *

><p>"B-blaine, the performance starts in five minutes...stop, you're wrinkling my shirt." Kurt fought half-heartedly to push Blaine away from him.<p>

"Come on baby, let me make you feel good." Blaine mumbled against the sensitive skin, placing tiny kisses along his neck.

Kurt was already hard, his face flushed as he panted, his nails digging Blaine's back. Blaine's hand trailed downwards until it reached Kurt's clothed erection, squeezing it roughly.

Kurt moaned, his hands scrambling to find Blaine's, pressing it on his cock even harder.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face, bringing him to a heart-melting kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

Kurt whimpered into the kiss, his hips thrusting into Blaine's hand that was resting on his cock.

Suddenly, Kurt removed Blaine's hand from his erection, guiding it towards the zipper of his pants. Blaine looked up in surprise, just in time to catch the other boy's lustfull-yet shy gaze.

Blaine's hands trembled as he slowly unzipped Kurt's ungodly tight pants. Taking off both the pants and the underwear down to Kurt's thighs, Blaine's mouth watered at the sight of his boyfriend's enormous cock.

His hand, having a mind of its own, immediatlely incircled Kurt's shaft, feeling its weight on his palm before he started pumping it up and down. Kurt met Blaine's thrusts, his eyes rolling in the back of his head due to the intense pleasure.

Blaine's thumb traced the underside of Kurt's length, earning a moan from the other boy. Kurt gripped the hem of Blaine's shirt, bringing him up for a heated kiss.

Blaine's fingers threaded through Kurt's usually imaculate hair, making them look wild and undone. Kurt made a displeased sound but it was soon drowned as Blaine squeezed his rock-hard cock, moving his thumb over the sensitive head roughly.

Even though Kurt's head was fuzzy, he clearly felt Blaine's erection rubbing against his thigh frantically. But that was soon forgoten the moment he felt Blaine's other hand cupping his balls, stroking them lightly.

Although Blaine's goal was to make Kurt come this time, he soon felt heat coiling in his stomach, signalling his upcoming arrival. He tried to hold it back for as long as he could, quickening his strokes on Kurt's cock in an attempt to make him come first.

Unfortunately it didn't go as planned. Blaine came in his pants once again, his hand barely able keep stroking Kurt through his own orgasm.

However, not only Kurt didn't notice Blaine falling apart against him but he was also scrabbling to get away from the other boy's grip, looking around frantically.

"Kurt?" Blaine uttered feebly, looking through hooded eyes as Kurt reached for his phone that was ringing insistentently.

"Yeah?" Kurt panted at the phone, "Mercedes?"

"_Where the hell are you, white boy? Mr Shue just came."_

"I'll be there, 'Cedes. Give me a minute ... yeah, ok. Bye."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but quickly decided against it as Kurt put his pants on, looking at the rear-view mirror critically.

"My hair is a mess. Well, don't have to fix that now. See you later?"

He barely glanced at Blaine's slumped figure as he swiftly exited the car, heading towards the school.

Blaine sighed.

Clearly Kurt's love for Gaga surpassed the interest of their love life.

* * *

><p>4.<p>

Blaine was sitting in their usual spot at Lima Bean when his phone rang, inticating a new message.

_Sorry I can't come. –K_

Blaine stared at his phone for a good few minutes, trying to understand what has happened when another message arrived.

_I'll call you later, ok? –K_

As soon as Blaine read the latter, he quickly typed Kurt's phone number, bringing the phone to his ear. After what seemed like the tenth ring, Blaine decided that Kurt was ignoring him.

He apologized to the waitress who had just brought him the cups of coffee, placing a ten dollar bill on the table and leaving the shop.

When he arrived at Kurt's house, he cleared his throat, knocking on the front door.

A few seconds later the door opened, revealing Burt Hummel.

"Hello, Mr Hummel." Blaine greeted politely. "Is Kurt inside?"

"He's upstairs, kid. But I'm warning ya; he's in one of his bad moods." Was Burt's gruff reply.

"I think I can take it." Blaine said and Burt laughed.

"Sure kiddo. Go upstairs, I swear that kid only listens to you anymore!"

Blaine nodded thankfully, walking in the house and heading to upstairs to Kurt's bedroom.

Standing outside, Blaine knocked.

"Go away dad! I said I don't wanna talk about it." Kurt snapped from the other end.

"Um, it's actually Blaine."

A moment.

Then the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Kurt demanded, leaning against the door frame in only sweatpants and an undershirt.

Blaine tried not to stare at the blinding amount of skin that was showing itself, like that beautiful layer of skin between his pants that stood ridiculously low, revealing his hipbones and the simple white shirt that had ridden up his belly. Or those stunning pecks that were outlined so gorgeously as the shirt was stretched taut on his chest and Blaine should really stop staring and start talking because Kurt was looking at him in a mixture of annoyance and confusion.

"Can I come inside?" his voice was breathy. "Please?" he added as an afterthought.

"Fine." Kurt grunted, moving aside so that Blaine can enter.

Kurt sat on the bed, folding his arms, his chin up in the air in defiance.

Blaine stood awkwardly at the door before he asked calmly:

"What happened?"

Kurt took a deep, frustrated breath. "You remember Jesse St. James?"

"The guy that threw eggs at Rachel's head last year? The spy from Vocal Adrenaline?"

"You remember all those things I said?" Kurt asked in awe before mumbling to himself: _"I don't listen to half the things you say."_

"What?" Blaine asked before shaking his head, "Never mind. What about him?"

"Well Mr Shue decided it would be a good idea to hire Jesse as our show choir consultant."

"That's absurd! I thought you guys needed to save money for the New York trip." Blaine reasoned.

Kurt gave him pointing look.

"Please continue." Blaine motioned with his hand.

"Alright, so. And of course Jesse would make us audition for a solo at Nationals for which I prepared a number from the legendary musical Gypsy, choreographing it myself so it was naturally staged spectacularly."

"Of course."

"And he didn't like it!" Kurt snapped, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "He said it was too ... controversial."

"Oh baby." Blaine said, enveloping Kurt in a conforting hug. "Jesse sucks."

"Yes, he does." Kurt whined against his shoulder, " Jesse St. James _totally_ Jesse St. Sucks."

"Of course. You're absolutely right." Blaine said between kissing his shoulder.

"I'm gonna tell him." Kurt continued as Blaine moved downwards, mouthing on his collarbone.

"You should." Blaine hummed, his hands slipping underneath Kurt's shirt, stroking the warm skin there.

"I will." Kurt agreed, his body pliant in Blaine's arms.

Blaine nodded against his clavicle, his hands caressing Kurt's lower back before lifting up his shirt slowly.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stilled his actions. "Kurt?" he whispered timidly.

"You're like, totally taking advantage of my vulnerable state."

"Oh, sorry." Blaine hastily withdrew his hands.

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop." Kurt whispered.

_Oh._

Blaine surged forward at once, taking off Kurt's shirt and throwing it away carelessly. Before Kurt had the chance to say anything, Blaine captured his mouth in a heated kiss, his hands trailing up and down Kurt's sides.

"You too." Kurt panted, taking off Blaine's shirt as well. His hands rested on Blaine's naked torso as he aligned their lower bodies together.

They both moaned at the contact, their cocks rubbing together, creating a delicious friction.

Blaine slowly led them towards the bed, feet tangling in the process before they managed to take both their shoes and pants off, staying only in their underwear.

Blaine lowered Kurt to the bed before he laid on top him, trapping him effectively underneath him.

Grabbing the underside of Kurt's left leg, he lifted it up for leverage as their cocks met again.

Kurt groaned, pushing his lower half upwards to create more friction.

They rubbed their clothed erections together, broken sylables and sighs ripping out of their throats at the sensation.

Feeling the familar tightning in his stomach, Blaine moved downwards in hopes that it would delay his orgasm.

Kurt's breathing was shallow as Blaine kept sucking instistetly on a spot below his stomach, near his hipbone.

Kurt's eyes widened as he heard footsteps that sounded frighteningly similar to his father's so he grabbed Blaine by his shoulders, bringing him up. At that movement Blaine's cock brushed against Kurt's once again which proved to be the final straw as he started coming, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed, "my dad's coming."

He looked at the door fearfully, not realizing the messy business that was happening above him.

Kurt threw Blaine unceremoniously off him and the other boy landed beside him on the bed just in time the door opened revealing a positively shell-shocked Burt Hummel.

"Oh." Burt breathed, noticing that both boys were wearing nothing but their underwear.

"Dad. I can explain."

"Please do."

"Well," Kurt began motioning towards Blaine's semi-responsive figure. "Blaine was helping me with something here."

Burt grunted. "Did that something required taking off your clothes?"

"Well, there was this..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he glanced at himself, "... rush! I wanted to show Blaine the rush on my stomach." he exclaimed, pointing at his stomach emphaticlly.

"Kurt, it looks like a hickey to me."

"Um..."

"I think it's time to continue our talk. Meet me in the kitchen."

"Dad, no!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS=LOVE<strong>


End file.
